Yuuna Misaki
Yuuna Misaki (ミサキユウナ, Misaki Yuuna) is an original character for the popular anime series Naruto. She is a Chunin ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Background Yuuna Misaki was born to Ayumu and Kazue Misaki, along with her twin brother Tetsuya, in the Hidden Mist Village. There had been talk about wanting to build a bridge between Konohagakure and Kirigakure, and many people liked the idea. The village leader at the time however, Gato, did not. He feared that if the bridge was built between the two villages he would lose his power to the Hokage. Gato was willing to do whatever it took to stop the bridge from being built. Ayumu and Kazue were very well-respected ninjas in the Hidden Mist at the time, and they also really liked the idea of building that bridge. When they heard that Gato was stopping the movement, the two became very angry. They decided to become leaders of a protest group to keep the plan in motion. Over the course of two years, their protest group had the support of over 750 villagers. Gato was not happy about this. The protests became louder and more chaotic, and he knew something had to be done. In order to keep his power, he decided to kill anybody associated with the protest group, with a focus on Ayumu and Kazue. When Ayumu and Kazue heard about Gato's plan to kill them, they knew they had to leave for the sole purpose of saving their kids. When they left their home, they realized what horrible things Gato had already done to the village. Buildings were set aflame, and there were corpses bathed in blood everywhere. People were scattered through the streets trying to get away. Ayumu and Kazue began to run away from the assassins, with their children held tightly in their arms. While they were running, Ayumu had tripped over a small heap of rubble on the ground, causing Tetsuya to roll out of her arms as she fell to the ground. She knew that there was no way they could save her son, as she had seen him get kicked around by frantic villagers and then disappear. She was devastated, but knew she had to keep going for her daughter's sake. She picked herself up wiping the tears from her face, and carried on with her husband. When they reached the border of the village, there were people everywhere trying to escape. People had jumped into the water, and tried to swim away. Men, women and children were frantically trying to fit into boats, only causing them to tip over. Kazue and Ayumu decided that the safest way was to run across the water using their chakra. They followed the action of many other ninja who were doing the same thing. When they reached the land, only twenty other ninjas had made it across. They began to run as fast as they could to the Hidden Leaf, a very long and tiring journey. They managed to avoid the assassins that Gato had sent after them long enough to make it to the Leaf. Once there, the couple snuck inside with their daughter and asked so many people for help. So many people turned them down, that they were beginning to lose hope. They came across a young boy of seventeen named Mahoko, who agreed to look after Yuuna as a big brother after hearing Ayumu and Kazue's story. Once they had said their final goodbyes to their daughter, they left the village to face their fate. Just as they thought, the assassins had found the two of them. The couple put up a valiant fight, but the thought of losing their son and giving away their daughter was too much to bare, so it ended up being their downfall. Yuuna woke up the next morning to a strange young man who she didn't know. When she asked where her mother and father were, Mahoko only said they went on a long mission and that he'd be taking care of her from now on. Yuuna didn't think much of it, so she smiled happily and quickly warmed up to him. Mahoko, however, was living with an abusive father. It had always been his dream to be a ninja, but do to his terminal illness he was unable to. Every time he remotely tried anything that had any sort of resemblance to a ninja, his father would get angry and either cuss at him or hit him. He had been diagnosed with the same illness that killed his mother when he was eleven, and the doctors said he wouldn't live to be older than twenty, maybe twenty-one if he was lucky. Mahoko embraced his sickness and did the best he could to enjoy what time he had left. When Yuuna was six, she was put into the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy. Mahoko would drop her off and pick her up from classes, something which Yuuna enjoyed a lot. When faced with a training assignment, Yuuna would often ask Mahoko for his help and he could never refuse. When Mahoko's father found out that he had been training with Yuuna and pushing his physical limits, he hit him. The blow left a bruise on his cheek, and a cut on his lip. Yuuna always asked why he had so many bruises and scars, and Mahoko always avoided telling her the truth. One day, he thought that he would take her out on a walk to try and explain everything that had happened. While walking, Mahoko stopped and squatted down to Yuuna's level. He explained why he had all the scars, and why he never felt very well. Yuuna didn't seem to understand what Mahoko was trying to explain, so he smiled and placed a hand on her head. He ruffled his hand through her hair and said, "Promise me, that no matter what, if you believe in something, you won't give up on it. Okay?" Yuuna only smiled and responed with a simple "Okay!" The next day, Mahoko wasn't feeling well enough to get his medicine from the pharmacy down the street, so he sent Yuuna off with some money. While there, she accidentally bumped into someone who she seemed to be familiar with. It was one of her classmates, Kaede Fuyuma. She was there to pick up medicine for her little brother Hikyo, who had been sick since he was a child due to a disease causing him to have a weak heart. Kaede had to look after Hikyo a lot since her parents were travelling salesmen and she only got to see them a few times a week. The two girls paid for their medicine together, and Kaede walked Yuuna down the street back to her house. Yuuna was happy to tell Mahoko when she got home that je had made her first ever friend. One night, months later, Yuuna was woken up at night to the startling sound of coughing and hacking. It kept getting louder, and the hacks began to turn into groans of pain. The groans turned into cries, and the cries turned into screams. Yuuna was terrified, and she sat there in the silence. She slowly got up to check to see if Mahoko was alright, and when she saw him lying on the ground with blood seeping from his body, she was horrified. She couldn't move, and all she could do was stand there and stare at Mahoko's corpse. She suddenly snapped out of the shock and ran up to him, shaking his body telling him to wake up. When there was no answer, she stood up. Yuuna looked at her hands, which were soaked in Mahoko's blood. She screamed and cried as she ran out the door, as far away from that house as she could get. When she finally stopped, she slid herself under a tree, and began to weep for the loss of her big brother. When Yuuna awoke the next morning, she had realized that she fell asleep under the tree. She looked down at her hands, which were stained with the faded red of Mahoko's blood. She began to cry again, and didn't know what to do. She looked around, and saw a house that looked very old. She got up and stumbled over to it. Yuuna knocked on the door a few times, and when there was no answer she opened the door. Realizing that nobody had been in the house for years, she decided to keep it for herself and live there. She wasn't sure how she would make it on her own, but she was going to try. After living on her own for a year or so, things had gradually started to get better. She had learned how to be responsible and independent, something that no child of that age should have had to do. Unfortunately however, the horrors of that night would come back to haunt her, leading her to develop post-traumatic stress disorder without her realizing it at first. But, she had more time to spend with Kaede. While on her own, she managed to get to know Kaede more, and within a short amount of time, they became best friends. They did basically everything together. Wherever one went, the other would follow. They would even be partners for everything in their ninja classes. While at school, Yuuna met many people. The first, other than Kaede, was Naruto Uzumaki. She thought he was really fun, and she didn't know why everyone had always shut him out. The next person she met, a little later, was Shikamaru Nara. A lazy boy who never seemed motivated. She liked Shikamaru, but she couldn't quite tell why. Later on in that same year, she met Sasuke Uchiha. She knew that his clan had been murdered, so she knew to keep her distance and be as nice as she could to him when she got the chance. As they all got older, they all became quite good friends. Sasuke had become considerably more open to people than he was, but still retained most of his cold-heartedness and his thing for closing people off. Time passed, and they all graduated the ninja academy as Genin and were placed into their separate teams. Yuuna was placed in Team Four with Koji Yuichi and Michio Akihide, and their sensei was Tami Hatsuye. Koji liked to joke around and make people laugh, although it wasn't always with an appropriate humour. He was very outgoing and always had a smile on his face. Michio was a little more shy than Koji, but he was a born leader. He knew how to give instructions very well and he was very good at sneaking around. Tami-Sensei was a 27 year old woman, who had just gotten married. She was very strong, both physically and mentally. Yuuna and Tami became very close very quickly. Tami had always wanted a daughter, so she treated Yuuna as such. One day upon completing a mission in their early Genin ninja careers, Koji had made a comment saying how their team was the bomb. From that point on, they had referred to themselves as either Team Bomber or The Bomber Squad. As more missions started rolling around, things got a little tougher. Naruto was always complaining about how he wanted a C level mission, since he was tired of doing D missions. At some times, Yuuna agreed, but she was happy the work wasn't very hard yet. While she worked, she would often drift into thought. She would quite frequently remember the event in her past with her guardian. This would disturb her so much that it would halt her ability to complete missions sometimes, causing Koji and Michio to have to pull extra weight. She would sometimes also try to think about her mother and father. She didn't remember them very well, but she knew that they tried to protest against their village leader for not letting them build a link between two villages. Yuuna heard that Naruto had finally recieved a C level mission, and that he and his teammates were headed to the Mist Village to resume the construction of a bride that was being constructed. As Yuuna heard Naruto speak, she started to remember small things about her childhood. Her and her brother playing in their yard, splashing in the close by lakes with her parents, and she even remembered the screaming and the smell of burning rubbish when her parents took her to Konoha. She remembered hearing her parents say how much they hated Gato and would rather die than have him in power.Tears trickled down her face, as a lost expression was present in her features. Naruto snapped Yuuna out of her daze, and Yuuna explained to Naruto everything that she had just remembered. Yuuna had made Naruto promise that the bridge would continue being built, no matter what. Naruto had agreed and said he would try his best. Yuuna thanked him, and told herself that her parents' hard work would not be wasted. As the weeks passed by, Yuuna waited for any word about the bridge or about Gato. Nothing had been reported back to anyone, so she had no way of knowing whether or not Naruto's mission was a success. Kaede waited with her every day of the time that Naruto and Sasuke were gone, comforting her. Yuuna would often remember more and more things about her past and her parents, and she would cry to Kaede. The waiting got excruciatingly painful for Yuuna, to the point where she would get so stressed that she couldn't function properly. However, when Naruto returned with a smile on his face she was overflowed with relief. She thanked him for redeeming her parents and having their masterpiece completed. Months later, a new challenge showed up. While together with her team mates, Yuuna had asked Michio and Koji if they had heard about the Chuunin exams. Tami came by and the three of them asked her. She gave them an explanation as to what it was, and the three of them were very interested. They felt as if they had grown up enough that they were ready to take on this new trial. Later on in the series when Sasuke leaves to find Orochimaru, Kaede goes with him. Yuuna doesn't understand why she leaves, causing her PTSD to act up again. The thought of losing two of her best friend starts to freak her out, and she knows that Kaede has an ulterior motive other than just being there for Sasuke. Despite her mental state, Yuuna is determined to try her best and retrieve them from Orochimaru's evil intent. Shikamaru chooses Yuuna to accompany him on the retrieval squad, since her jutsu comes in handy while Shikamaru uses his own. In the end when they all get separated, Kaede and Yuuna fight each other while Kimimaro and Naruto fight. It’s at this point, that Kaede lets out a secret that would change their lives forever. Once Sasuke broke out of the coffin, Kaede followed him. Naruto and Yuuna chased after them while Lee fought Kimimaro. Naruto and Sasuke had their big fight and everything, and then Sasuke pulls Kaede away, leaving Yuuna hovering over Naruto, trying to keep him alive. She yells out loud that Sasuke and Kaede are cowards, and then Kakashi comes. After this incident between Yuuna and Kaede, Yuuna develops severe trust issues and begins to question her friendship with Naruto and her relationship with Shikamaru. The two calm her down and convince her that they're her friends, but she retains her trust issues while meeting new people in the future. After Naruto leaves the village, the only one Yuuna really has since three of her best friends left, was Shikamaru. During the 2 and a half years that Naruto leaves, the two of them become even closer, like an actual couple. Shikamaru stays close to Yuuna to be able to help her through her PTSD and trust issues. Then, Naruto comes back, and there's a big reunion between all of the rookies. Her Shippūden is kinda normal, she doesn't really go along much with the plot. She had to compete in the Chuunin exams again though, since her teammate Michio has yet to become a Chuunin. He eventually does, but the second time around. Then, at some points, when there was word about Sasuke and Kaede, Yuuna would tag along with Naruto to see if there was anything she could do. Personality Yuuna is generally a very calm person, and tries to be as happy as she can. Because of her mental health disorders she will sometimes break out in random fits of crying or fear, causing her to not perform to her full ability. Despite these disorders, she tries to make up for the lack of significant happiness that she's had in her life by trying to please everyone else. When she makes other people happy, she feels a lot better about herself. Appearance During the first series, Yuuna wears a simple black t-shirt with white shorts. Her kunai pouch rests on her right thigh, and she ties her headband just above her left knee. She wears traditional blue ninja sandals, with a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Pre-Chunin exams, she lets her hair fall down by it's natural part. Post-Chunin exams, she tucks her hair behind her left ear, keeping it out of her face. During the second series, she wears a black tanktop with a white jacket that has grey trim. She wears white shorts and ties her headband around her waist, and tucks a grey piece of fabric behind it for fashion. She keeps her kunai pouch on her right leg, and still has the traditional blue ninja sandals. She wears a short fingerless glove on her right hand, and a sleeved fingerless glove on her left hand. Abilities Yuuna's strongest asset is the fact that despite all of the trauma that she had experienced as a child, she continues to fight to become a strong kunoichi. Her strengths include being optimistic despite the circumstances, and being a very good team player. Her weaknesses include the fact that she acts before thinking things through, and she doesn't have very good stamina; meaning that mainly she can't run as long as other ninjas before she begins to feel fatigued. Yuuna prefers to use Ninjutsu with her enemies. Her main jutsu, the Light Manipulation technique lets her manipulate light to grow weaker or stronger. Depending on how much chakra is put into her jutsu, she is also able to control the heat or coolnes of any light source. This jutsu was inherited to her from her father. Yuuna's other jutsu, used mostly for offense, is called the Fingertip Flash jutsu. It requires a great amount of chakra that can only be used a maximum of twice during a battle. It must be used quickly, otherwise the chakra can literally boil the user's skin. Similar to the Hyuuga clan's 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, the user rushes at the enemy and strikes with chakra in the form of blazing hot light. This can be extremely inaccurate, because the light can get so bright that it will not only momentarily blind the opponent, but the user as well. Trivia *Yuuna suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and later develops severe trust issues. *Yuuna originally had a very generic story, with no spice to it at all. One may have even called her a Mary-Sue. Upon revamping her personality, story, and relationships, she became much more in depth and developped. *Yuuna shares her birthday with her creater, because her creator is too lazy to find one of the 30/31 days out of the 12 months in the year and officially make it her birthday. *Yuuna is the second shortest ninja out of the Rookies, after Kaede. *Yuuna's favourite foods are Miso ramen, and carrot sticks. *Yuuna's team had to retake the Chunin exams during the time skip due to the fact that her teammate Michio failed the first time. *Yuuna Misaki is in no way related to the Misaki clan created by LovexLaLa. Reference xlovelylittlejo.deviantart.com Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL